


On Demand

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Genderfuck, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, get over here, Erik," says Raven impatiently. "His face isn't going to fuck itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Demand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV, for the prompts "threesome" and "arch."

Erik isn't sure what he was expecting when he flings open the door to the study after hearing Charles' cries of pain, but it definitely isn't this:

Charles, naked, moaning, on hands and knees on the carpet, back arched, eyes shut and head flung back as he pushes back against -- _Raven_.

Raven -- beautiful, glorious blue Raven -- hips snapping, thighs flexing, breasts bouncing as she fucks Charles with an enormous blue cock she appears to have grown for the occasion.

So, not cries of _pain_ , then. (Or, well. Not _only_. That is a rather _large_ cock Charles is taking right now.)

"In or out, Erik," Raven snaps, not missing a beat as she continues to pound into Charles. "Pick one, and shut the damn door."

Erik steps in, and shuts the door. He's not going to miss this.

"Well, get over here, Erik," says Raven impatiently. "His face isn't going to fuck itself."

Charles moans and turns his head to look at Erik and licks his lips, eyes gone black with lust. _Yes, please, Erik_.

Erik swiftly strips off his clothes and settles down in front of Charles, whose eyes go even wider when he sees Erik's half-hard cock. 

"You're packing some heat," says Raven approvingly. "That's good. Charles is such a size queen, aren't you, Charles," she continues with an affectionate slap to his ass, startling a gasp out of him.

Charles moans something vaguely affirmative and looks up at Erik, pleading. _Please Erik, give me your cock_.

Erik is powerless to deny anything Charles asks of him, and slides his cock into Charles' warm, wet, eager mouth.

"Fuck him harder, Erik," Raven orders. "Charles likes it rough." _Yes yes yes_ Charles chants inside Erik's head, and Erik starts pounding Charles in time with Raven's thrusts. And god, Charles is _magnificent_ as he moans and gasps and writhes and cries and comes apart between them. Raven is equally glorious, taking command of them both so easily, like the goddess Erik has always suspected she is hiding under that bland mask.

Erik tries to last, but it's so, so good, Charles's mouth around his cock and Raven's orders ringing in his ears. Erik comes in Charles' mouth, and Charles swallows greedily, trying to get every drop. He doesn't succeed, though, and some of Erik's semen drips out of his lips and down his chin.

Raven makes a disappointed noise. "You should have come on his face, Erik. He likes that." At that, Charles stiffens and comes with a gasp, getting the carpet all messy. Erik can't find words. He just keeps staring at the tableau before him, and hopes his refractory period will be short. 

"There's always next time," says Charles, panting, as he licks and sucks the rest of Erik's come from his chin and fingers. His voice is hoarse from Erik's cock, and Erik could almost come again just from hearing that. 

"That's true," Raven agrees brightly, as she pulls out, still hard, and sashays over to Erik. Her lower half ripples and -- _oh_.

"I prefer to come like this," explains Raven as she guides Erik to lie back on the floor, and then straddles his face. "So get to work."

Erik does.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Demand (Temporary Dive Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834602) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q)




End file.
